1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of communications, and more particularly, to communicating via text messages.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Communicating via text messages is very common, and demands evermore increasing resources from communication devices. Various ways of coding the messages still sets high demands on the devices.
The following patents and patent applications are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety: WIPO Publication No. 9222141 which discloses a data compression using multiple levels; U.S. Pat. No. 6,611,213 which discloses a method and apparatus for data compression using fingerprinting; WIPO Publication No. 8501814 which discloses a method and apparatus for data compression; U.S. Pat. No. 7,155,173 which discloses a method and system for providing a context for message compression; WIPO Publication No. 2009045668 which discloses a two-pass hash extraction of text strings; WIPO Publication No. 0241499 which discloses a system and method for communicating with temporary compression tables; U.S. Pat. No. 7,417,943 which discloses a dynamic compression training method and apparatus; WIPO Publication No. 9840969 which discloses a text file compression system; U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,381 which discloses a method of reinitializing dictionaries in a data transmission system using data compression; U.S. Pat. No. 7,348,904 which discloses a selective updating of compression dictionary; WIPO Publication No. 2008075235 which discloses a method, communications node, and memory for dynamic dictionary updating and optimization for compression and decompression of messages; U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,191 which discloses a protocol message compression in a wireless communications system; U.S. Patent Publication No. 20080270117 which discloses a method and system for text compression and decompression; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,991,713 which discloses a efficient method for compressing, storing, searching and transmitting natural language text.